Billy Banner
Billy Banner is a former astronaut from The Outsiders . He, along with 4 others, were sent down to ruined Earth from a capsule to begin ties. Early Life Billy Banner was born in Sector 2B of the Lunar Base in the year 2188. With the growing population, Ralph Rogers wanted to send men down to Earth to gather up anything feasable to aid in the population problem. At the age of 17, Billy Banner volunteered and was put with a squad. A year of training and repairing communicators went by and Banner's Squad began departure. The capsule did perfectly on take-off and reentering the atmosphere. Banner's Squad were glad. They did not notice that the capsule hadn't selected a location. The capsule crash-landed onto Earth in the pre-War country of Mexico. Banner, now 18, was the sole survivor of the capsule crash. Mexico and The Sands Billy Banner exited his capsule and realized he was in the middle of no where. In 2206, he spent a three days walking around until a gang picked him up, known as "The Sands ,". They gave him food and water. Billy took off his astronaut gear and put on his group's clothing. He was equipped with a weapon. It took Banner a few weeks to adapt to their language but Billy soon understood it fluently. With Billy's charisma, he was soon made the leader of the Sands. The Sands only had twenty-four members. The Sands followed Billy blindly. They soon came across a settlement called Chiholo, it was an average-sized settlement in Mexico ran by various gangs. Billy commanded and soon the Sands erupted in a violent gunfight to establish their turf. They gained a small house and some property. Billy wanted his space capsule dragged to the house for the technology. The Sands obeyed and a month alter the capsule arrived, some of the technology still working after the crash. Billy radioed to the Lunar Base who sounded surprised. The year was 2208 now and the Sands were a well-known faction in Chiholo. The Outsiders told Billy to make the Sands a vigilante group. Billy needed to keep it a secret somehow that a force on the moon was giving him power. He ordered some of his gang members to gather NCR military police uniforms to the North. In the year 2209, a year after Billy sent the gang members, they returned with hundreds uniforms. Billy equipped his skilled men with plasma rifles and everyone else with service rifles. Billy talked to the Outsiders for hours at a time, talking about establishing a base on Earth. The Outsiders agreed and decided they would send more people from the Lunar Base down to Earth. Billy Banner changed the name of his gang to the Chiholo Police Force (CPF). Under his tactics and strategies, they established a war with the other rival gangs. The two smaller gangs, the Wololols and the Monks, fell swiftly. The Tribunes put on a fight, the conflict began in 2212. The CPF and the Tribunes had a bloody conflict. As of the year 2214, the Tribunes had lost 103 people while the CPF only lost 11. Billy was increasing the number of recruits and the CPF was becoming a well-fortified war machine. Billy had hopes that Chiholo would become an oasis in the wastes with the help of the Outsiders. In the year 2219, the CPF pushed the Tribunes out of the Tribunes' territory and executed / imprisoned their leaders. That same year, Billy Banner was shot in the leg by a Tribune, narrowly escaping death. In the year 2220, the Outsiders sent down ten people to help turn Chiholo into an Earth base. Billy Banner freshened the men up and brought them up to date. Billy soon succumbed to an infection in his leg because he left it relatively untreated. In the year 2221, he died of infection in the leg.